Information provided in a vehicle interior widely ranges. When multiple output data candidates are present at about a same time, an output device for presenting such data performs output arbitration to limit output targets or to appropriately distribute the output candidates to plural output destinations.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for preferentially displaying a high priority image data to a high priority display area among a plurality of display-requested image data based on display priorities of the respective image data. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology for adjusting respective audio-information output periods to perform audio output when plural audio-data output requests are temporally close to one another.